


wattpad ecks dee

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: belgium wasn't like the other goyles





	wattpad ecks dee

belgium tied up her dirty blonde locks into a messy bun. she wasn't like other girls. she looked up with her green orbs and began to dress, putting on a band tee and some black jeans, with red converse. 

"i'm not as pretty as the other girls." she told y/n, who was just standing in belgium's room the entire time like a fucking bozo. 

[badly written lemon ensues]


End file.
